Existing approaches to resource management are segmented, not conducive to landscape-scale strategies and do not provide a complete representation of the resource landscape and site(s) of interest, resulting in, at best, stakeholder misalignment of resource management objectives and, at worst, mishandling of the resource site. Systems to assist with resource management do not allow selectable queries of resource-related content and data and are typically limited to queries of a traditional two-dimensional map.
What is needed is a system and method to allow query, interpretation, and collection or recording of geospatially-anchored content with an overlay/compare functionality to provide a rich and comprehensive view of a resource site. Such a system and method should enable onsite and offsite sensors to construct a comprehensive (i.e. immersive) three-dimensional world view for both onsite (and offsite) users. Furthermore, such a system would allow users to access offsite and/or supplementary data, and to construct a new view by recording new feature data. Such a system and method should further allow for merging existing and supplementary data with newly recorded data and incorporate all data into a newly constructed operating environment. Lastly, such a system and method should allow all stakeholders to share a common and comprehensive understanding of a resource landscape and site(s) throughout the resource's lifespan, to include landscape and site survey, data collection, resource evaluation, landscape and site development, report authoring, field monitoring, on-the-job training, and site maintenance and management. The disclosed system provides these capabilities and solves the above problems.